


the one where it's just friendly bro touches

by welcometostrayakids



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Just Friends, M/M, amy is tired of his shit, it's romantic if you squint, leave the boys alone, mark is a bad detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometostrayakids/pseuds/welcometostrayakids
Summary: There's no romantic intentions when Ethan and Tyler put their hands on each other or cuddle or maybe even give a smooch. They're just friends. It's no big deal.But Mark has other thoughts.





	the one where it's just friendly bro touches

It’s completely innocent when Ethan rests his head on Tyler's shoulder. His actions have as much romantic intention behind them as when Tyler leans down to press a chaste kiss to the crown of Ethan’s head. Or when they crawl into each others bed at night every now and then.

Mark doesn’t think that’s the case though. Mark thinks that they’re hiding a secret from him, and he doesn’t like not knowing. So he sets out on a quest:

Operation - Touchy Touchy ??

 

***

 

The first thing that Mark sees after he decides to embark on his “investigation” is tooth-rottingly cute that Mark feels the sudden need to ring his dentist.

Mark poked into the living room of the Teamiplier house where Amy and Kat were helping Ethan and Tyler set up the Christmas tree. The four of them were crowded around the grossly oversized tree, assortments of tinsel and baubles bundled in their arms.  
“How are we going to get the angel up there? We can’t reach that.” Amy said holding up the angel in front of her, frowning. Tyler looked at Ethan. They both turned around and placed their armfuls onto the couch.  
“Up you go, blue.” Tyler said as he crouched in front of Ethan to let him climb onto his shoulders. The girls share a look.  
“Amy can you pass me the angel please?” Ethan said from his new height. Amy held the angel out to him and smiled as he placed it on the tree top carefully.

Tyler squatted down again and as Ethan got both of his feet on the ground again he turned around and saw Mark watching them intensely.  
“Oh hey Mark, do you want to help us decorate the tree?” He asked, flashing a wide grin.  
“Oh uh, no I um… I have to go, somewhere. Bye.” And with that, he was gone.

 

***

 

Mark has spent what felt like weeks stalking observing the pair and to tell the truth it was driving him up the wall just watching them and not being able to have a definitive answer as to what was going on. He walked out of his room for an apple, he was supposed to be asleep, it is nearly two in the morning, but he was still up editing.  
As he left the kitchen he saw a figure moving down the dim hallway. Upon further inspection Mark realised that it was Ethan and didn’t think too much of it. Until it dawned on him where he could be going since the bathroom was in the opposite direction and he’s gone past his room.

Tyler.

“Tyler?” Ethan knocked lightly on the door. Mark felt kind of weird watching him stand in front of the doorway but he pushed it away. The door opened to reveal Tyler.  
“Hey Eth, what’s up?” Tyler whispered.  
“I had another nightmare.” Ethan said, looking down at his feet.  
“Ah I see, do you want cuddles again?” Tyler asked casually. “Tyler cuddles fix everything.” Mark felt his eyes widen.  
“Yes please.” As Tyler gently led Ethan into the room smiling at the top of his head Mark came to the conclusion that there had to be something going on. It’s impossible for there not to be.

“Mark?” Mark swung around to see a very confused looking Amy, standing with her arms crossed. “Are you still stalking those poor boys? Jesus, Mark, just give it a rest they’re just friends.”  
“But Amy, they’re cuddling! Ethan and Tyler are cuddling in Tyler’s room!”  
“Mark if this is you thirsting for affection I have a solution for you and it’s standing right in front of you.”  
“Amy I-”  
Amy pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. “Just go to bed Mark.”

 

***

 

See, by this point in time it has been almost two and a half months since Mark’s almost obsession was born.

And he’s wigging out, honestly.

It only gets worse when he gets home and see’s Ethan go up on his tiptoes to kiss Tyler on the cheek as the taller man is making pancakes. Tyler shoots him a small smile, giving the pancake in the pan one more flip before lifting it onto the rather large pile on the bench.   
“How many do we have?” Ethan asks.   
“Definitely enough for all five of us, I’d say.” Tyler says. “Can you get the toppings please?”   
Ethan turns around to retrieve the items. “Can we get a dog when we move out?” He questions as he sets the toppings down on the bench.   
“Maybe.” Tyler kisses him on the top of his head and ruffles his hair.

“I SMELL PANCAKES!” Yells Amy as she almost falls into the room, pushing past Mark.   
“C’mon Mark, what are you just standing there for?” Kat says with a gentle push between his shoulder blades.   
“Yeah, yeah okay.”

 

***

 

“So,” Amy said from her chair. “You want him to leave you alone, don’t you?”   
Ethan and Tyler stood before her.   
“Yes.” They both said in sync. “Have you tried telling him to fuck off?” Amy suggested.   
“Yeah when Tyler and I were holding hands, he kept saying that there was something going on between us.” Tyler jumped in. He looked at Ethan. “We’re just friends.”  
Ethan gave a confirming nod.   
“Then flirt with him.”   
“Flirt with him?” Both men repeated incredulously.   
“Mhm! Give him a good ol’ wink or a touch on his face and chuck in some suggestive sentences then bam, you’re Mark free.”   
“Really?! Thank you Amy, thank you so much!” Ethan squealed and reached out to give her a tight hug.   
“Haha, it’s no problem guys. Have fun.”

 

***

 

Tyler is sitting on the couch playing Mario Kart with Ethan when he hears the front door open, then close.  
“Ethan quickly, Mark’s here!” Tyler whispers to him. Ethan instantly puts an arm around Tyler’s shoulders and starts to pepper his face with small kisses.

Mark enters the room and he’s had enough.  
“Guys as happy as I am for your relationship I’m gonna have to ask you to stop kissing in the living room.”

Tyler looks at Ethan, a small smirk in his eyes. Ethan turns to face Mark, extending a hand.  
“Why Mark, join us.”  
Mark’s face flushed. “Oh what no, no I couldn’t-”  
“We have Mario Kart?” Tyler suggested. “Come on Marky, play with us.” He adds in a sultry voice.

Tyler and Ethan can barely stop themselves from bursting out into laughter at Mark’s face as horror spreads over it.  
“I have to go.” Mark stutters as he stumbles out of the room, face flushed.  
After he’s disappeared around the corner and down the hall a second of silence washes over the room. The two boys make eye contact and the quiet is shattered as they both break into laughter.

“That,” Ethan wheezes. “Was the best thing ever.”  
“Totally.” Tyler says.


End file.
